Bad Romance
by khyaoiness
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been best friends ever since they first met, and Roxas has had a crush on Axel for that entire time. However, his feelings won't be returned because Axel is already seeing someone. Will Roxas's feelings ever be returned?


This is my VERY first fanfiction, so please don't be mean, and tell me how I can improve. Please and thank you. There is Yaoi (boy x boy) action in this, (it'll get better later on) so don't say you weren't warned.

* * *

Roxas' POV

Axel and I have been best friends ever since I moved to Twilight Town. We did everything together. We'd go to the beach, do summer jobs together, and my personal favorite, we'd eat sea-salt ice cream on the roof of the train station as we watched the sunset. The two of us were inseparable, which is probably why I was able to fall in love with him so easily. But I know that this is just a one sided relationship, and it could never work out between us. You see, Axel already has a girlfriend, a snobby, blond girl named Larxene. Whenever Axel and I weren't together, she'd always drag him along on whatever it is she does. I've already accepted this fact, and was willing to live the rest of my life not having my feeling returned. Or at least, that's what I thought.

It was Saturday afternoon when it happened. Axel and I were supposed to meet in front of the station at noon so we could go to the beach. What a perfect day for me to decide to sleep in. "Man I'm so late!" I thought to myself as I raced to station. "Axel is so going to kill me." As I was trying to think of a way of how I can make it up to Axel, when I screeched to a halt.

I saw Axel and Larxene standing outside of the station, and it looked like they were fighting. Luckily for me, they couldn't see me, but I couldn't hear a word they were saying. Larxene seemed to be screaming at Axel for whatever reason, and Axel just seemed to be taking it. I had half a mind to go over there and slapping her across her ugly face, but that would ultimately lead to my death, so I just stayed where I was and just watched. Then my heart just sank as Larxene forcefully kissed Axel on the lips. I couldn't breathe, and my legs felt like they were going to give out on me. As if on cue, rain clouds started to form over Twilight Town and it started to pour.

Suddenly Axel looked over in my direction and looked shocked. "Roxas?!" He started to walk over to where I was, but I couldn't face him, so I ran in the opposite direction, my eyes filled with tears, hidden by the rain that fell on my face. Axel ran after me, constantly yelling at me to stop. I just couldn't do it. After about 5 minutes of running, I finally lost Axel in the forest outside of Twilight Town. I didn't want him to see like this, I never was the kind of person to let their emotions shown to others. "Why am I acting like this? It's not like this is something new to me." I thought to myself as I sat under a tree. "I shouldn't be acting like this!" Then suddenly, I felt light headed, and I passed out where I sat.

My whole body ached, as I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I looked around, my vision blurry, to see a figure come into the room. I could tell right away it was Axel, I'd recognize that red hair anywhere. "So you're finally awake. You should know better than to sit outside in the rain."

I just glared at him; he can be such a know-it-all.

"Don't make that face, or it'll freeze like that."

"Shut up!"

"Wow, what got you so mad?"

"Like you don't know," I started to make my way over to the door when Axel stood in my way.

"Just for the fun of it, let's say I don't know why you're mad. Enlighten me."

At this point, I couldn't look Axel in the eye, so I just turned my head in disgust. Then suddenly, Axel placed his hand under my chin making me look at his face. "So I'm guessing you saw that little spat between me and Larxene."

I don't know why, but this shocked me and my eyes widened.

"So I'll that as a yes."

I pushed Axel's hand away, "How could you be so calm about this whole thing?! Why are you even with someone like that in the first place?!"

"What do you mean by-?"

"You deserve someone better than her!"

"Roxas, I don't think you under-"

"I'm your best friend! And if you weren't so hard to open up to, I'd be able to say that I love you, you idiot!" It took me a minute to realize what I had just said. "Oh no, why did I just say that? I'm such an idiot." Once again, my eyes filled with tears. I ruined our friendship; he'll never want to hang out with me again.

Axel just let out a sigh, "I'll agree with you there, you are an idiot."

"You're so mean." I just wanted to leave and never come back. But then Axel did something I didn't expect.

He pinned me against the wall and whispered in my ear. "But I guess that's what I like most about you." Then he planted a kiss on my lips. I couldn't believe what was happening; did Axel really have feelings for me?

"You look surprised. Well at least you finally stopped crying."

"Shut up." I dug my head into his chest. "How long…?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Hm…I guess ever since we first met." He shot me a sly smirk, and I pushed myself away from him.

"Then how could you be going out with Larxene?!"

He just laughed. "You so have things mixed up. Larxene and I have never been a couple."

"But you always hang out with her, and…the kiss."

"She kissed me. I have no feelings for her at all. That's why we were fighting earlier. I was telling her that she had to leave me alone, and that I had feelings for someone else. This goes without saying, but that someone else is you."

I couldn't believe it.

"You want me to prove it?" Without even giving me a chance to respond Axel planted another kiss on my lips, but this time he wasn't holding back. Unable to resist, I let out a moan, allowing Axel's tongue to enter my mouth. This just felt so natural as we continued to make out for what felt like an eternity, I never wanted it to end. Unprepared for what happened next, I backed away from Axel as my eyes showed how shocked I was.

Axel managed to sneak his hand under my shirt and started to feel me up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. If you're not ready, I can wait."

I was in shocked; he was really willing to go that far with me. I shot him a smirk. "I don't mind just give me a little warning next time."

This made Axel happy as brought me over to the bed, discarding any and all unnecessary clothes along the way. All that was left on either of us was our boxers, amazing how best friends really do think alike. As I lay there on the bed, Axel was on top of me, as he took off what was left of my clothes off. All I could do was close my eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me."

Feeling like that was the least I could do for Axel; I opened my eyes to see him looking back at me. This was short lived as Axel inserted one of his fingers into my entrance. Axel didn't know this at the time, but this would be my first time, so I wasn't use to this sensation. He moved his finger back and forth, later adding another finger, scissoring inside of me. Unable to control myself anymore, I let out all of the moans I was trying to hide. This obviously made Axel happy, who seemed to be happy anytime I made a sound. I removed his fingers, which personally, I thought was a relief, but gave him an unsatisfied look. Taking my expression as an open invitation, he took out his member and prepared to insert it in me. I guess I started to cry, and Axel mistook it as tears of pain.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? We can stop at anytime."

"N-no…please, don't stop." I never wanted it to stop.

Well a nod, Axel inserted his member inside my entrance. I bit my lower lip as Axel moved back and forth inside of me, keeping up a steady rhythm. I was mumbling, trying to keep my moans to myself.

"What? Now you decide to be quiet? Let me hear your voice." I shook my head in disagreement, thinking that he'd alright with what I decided. I was wrong.

Without warning, Axel had a firm, yet gentle grip on my member, stroking it from end to tip. This made twitch with pleasure, forcing me to let out another moan.

Axel chuckled, "Now that's more like it." He leaned in for another kiss, still keeping his steady rhythm pace. Our bodies were moving in unison, both of us closing in on our climax, never breaking our kiss. With one last thrust, we simultaneously released, and both of us were exhausted. Axel passed out on top of me, and I just laid there embracing Axel in my arms.

~end of flashback~

"And that was the day we started going out."

"Wow, you guys don't mess around." Riku and Sora sat across from me as I told them my story of how Axel and I became a couple. Sora looked embarrassed.

"Did you have to be so specific?" I think I scarred Sora for life.

"Well consider yourself lucky. There was plenty of stuff I left out for your sake. And don't blame me, you were the one who asked me-"

"I know what I said…it's just…wow."

"Well next time, don't go asking things you don't really want the answer to."

"Yeah. I'll know better next time."

I just laughed at Sora's inexperienced mind. But, it didn't matter to me what he or anyone else thought. All that mattered is that me and Axel are together, that's all I care about.

* * *

Yay ^_^ I finished my first fanfiction, please tell me what you guys think


End file.
